Dirt Tires
Dirt Tyres are a type of tyre that can be attached to particular cars in the Gran Turismo series. They are used for enter dirt or gravel based rally events, and have appeared in all mainline Gran Turismo games since Gran Turismo 2. Related Events The following is a list of events for which Dirt Tyres are required: Gran Turismo 2 All rally events (eg Tahiti Maze) Gran Turismo 3 *Tahiti Challenge and reverse *Tahiti Maze and reverse *Smokey Mountain Rally and reverse *Alpine Rally and reverse *Any arcade or one-make races on the Swiss Alps or Tahiti Circuit Gran Turismo 4 *Yosemite Rally I *Yosemite Rally II *Grand Canyon Rally *Swiss Alps Rally *Tour of Tahiti Gran Turismo 5 *Gran Turismo Rally *Sebastian Loeb Rally Challenge *Any time trial on the Eiger Nordwand G Trail, K Trail or W Trail. List of cars Cars capable of being fitted with dirt or snow tyres include: * Acura DN-X Concept * Alfa Romeo Brera Sky Window 3.2 JTS Q4 '06 * Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 * Alpine A110 * Audi Pikes Peak Quattro '03 * Audi quattro '82 * Autobacs Garaiya '02 * Autobianchi A112 Abarth '79 * BMW 2002 Turbo '73 * Citroën C3 1.6 '02 * Citroën C4 * Citroën Xsara * Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 * Daihatsu STORIA X4 '00 * DMC DeLorean * Eagle Talon Esi '97 * Fiat 500 F * Ford Escort '98 * Ford Focus RS * Ford RS200 * Ginetta G4 '64 * HPA Motorsports Stage II R32 * Holden Commodore SS '04 * Holden Monaro CV8 '04 * Hommell Berlinette R/S Coupe * Honda Civic Type R * Hyundai Clix Concept * Infiniti Coupe Concept '06 * Isuzu 4200R Concept '89 * Jay Leno Tank Car * Jensen Interceptor MkIII '74 * Lancia DELTA S4 * Lancia STRATOS * Land Rover Range Stormer Concept '04 * Lotus Elise Type 72 * Marcos Mini Marcos GT '70 * Mazda Eunos Roadster MX-5 Miata * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 * Mazda 323F '93 * Mercury Cougar XR-7 '67 * Mini Cooper * Mitsubishi CZ-3 Tarmac * Mitsubishi Eclipse GT * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution * Mitsubishi PAJERO Rally Raid Car * Mitsubishi STARION 4WD Rally Car '84 * Nissan 240RS * Nissan BLUEBIRD * Nissan Fairlady Z * Nissan Gran Turismo Skyline GT-R * Opel Speedster Turbo * Opel Tigra 1.6i * Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 * Peugeot 206 * Peugeot 207 GTi '07 * Peugeot 307 CC Premium '04 * RUF CTR2 '96 * Infiniti Coupe Concept * Renault 5 Maxi Turbo * Renault Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 * Renault Megane Renault Sport '08 * Spoon CR-Z * Spyker C8 Laviolette '01 * Subaru Impreza * Suzuki ESCUDO Dirt Trial Car '98 * Suzuki Swift Sport '07 * Suzuki SX4 WRC '08 * Suzuki WAGON R RR '98 * Tesla Motors Tesla Roadster '08 * Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR * Toyota COROLLA * Toyota FT-86 G Sports * Toyota Prius G '09 * Toyota RSC Rally Raid Car * TRD CELICA TRD Sports M (ZZT231) * Triumph Spitfire 1500 '74 * TVR Tamora '02 * Volkswagen Beetle * Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 * Volkswagen typ2(T1) SambaBus '62 * Volvo C30 R Cars such as the Vauxhall Astra Super Touring Car '00 could be equipped with gravel tyres in Gran Turismo 3, but not in Gran Turismo 5. In addition, there are some rally cars in earlier games that are not included in GT5, for example, the Citroën Saxo Rally Car in GT2 and the Hyundai Accent Rally Car in Gran Turismo 4. Category:Car Parts